


Unreasonable

by noumenaut



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noumenaut/pseuds/noumenaut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the first order has been looking into new kinds of interrogation techniques to help bolster kylo ren's information extraction success rates (currently abysmal). somehow this involves hux fucking kylo in front of their latest high-profile return prisoner, poe dameron. it doesn't make a lot of sense but no one's arguing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unreasonable

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Unreasonable 不合常理](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890681) by [DisneySucks (Alucard1771)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucard1771/pseuds/DisneySucks)



> written for [this prompt](http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1841.html?thread=1827121#cmt1827121) from the tfa kink meme.

“Brought a friend along to help you through?” Poe drawls, “Emotional support?”

Even when kidnapped and tied to a chair for what he assumes to be another round of extreme mental torture, Poe finds it easy to play the smart-ass. Hux laughs. Kylo, glowering in a corner, doesn’t.

“Something like that, yes,” Hux says, making a show of wiping a tear from his eye. “Thought he might need some help with you, isn’t that right?” He directs the question to Kylo, who doesn’t react. Hux shrugs, continues.

“Our leader believes that you must sacrifice power in order to gain power.” Hux says, picking a slow trail over to where Poe is restrained. “Do you understand?”

“No.” Poe says. Hux chuckles again, easy.

“Me neither.” He says. “But we follow orders here, don’t we, Kylo?”

If it didn’t sound absolutely absurd, Poe would’ve said the temperature in the room dropped thirty degrees. The chilly look Kylo sends in Hux’s direction could freeze Jakku over, but he goes to Hux’s side all the same, his movements almost robotic, forced. Poe watches with mounting confusion as Kylo pulls at the black fabric covering his body, lifting away layer after layer of clothing until he’s clad only in a pair of regulation black pants and a matching long-sleeved shirt.

Those find their way to the floor, too, in swift, efficient movements. Kylo seems, for some reason, unembarrassed.

 _Although_ , Poe thinks, _there really isn’t much to be embarrassed about_.

Poe whistles appreciatively. “I was sure you were overcompensating for something but I guess not.”

“That’s not even the best part,” Hux says, like a child eager to show off his new toy. “Kneel.”

Poe sees the hesitation in Kylo as he registers the command. But all the same, he sinks to his knees, unblinking.

“I guess I see why you’re so popular with the First Order.” Poe says. Kylo withers a little, disgusted, now red with what Poe pins as both rage and embarrassment. It makes Poe smile.

“Don’t get too comfortable,” Hux says, suddenly menacing. Then, to Kylo, "Get his cock out." Kylo hesitates again for a fraction of a second, his eyes cutting like daggers up at Poe before leaning forward over Poe's lap. Poe squirms his hips away, glancing disbelievingly between Kylo and Hux. His cockiness falters as Kylo reaches for his belt.

“Wait a minute, wait, wait...what?”

“Just relax,” Hux drawls, as if Poe is being unreasonable. Poe is relatively sure that he isn’t being unreasonable. He doesn’t think there’s anything particularly reasonable about making one of the most dangerous people in the First Order strip naked, nothing reasonable about expecting Poe to be receptive to any of this, whatever _this_ is, nothing reasonable about the even tone Hux has maintained throughout the entire proceedings.

But then the thick muscles of Kylo’s arms flex as he pushes Poe’s bucking hips down against the chair and Poe feels a fractional, guilty twitch at the action. Unreasonable. But there is something about the reality of Kylo’s strength, with or without the Force, that makes him sit still as Kylo fumbles with his belt.

“Need help?” Poe quips, defaulting to snark in times of high tension, as usual. He revels in the murderous look Kylo shoots him as he rips Poe’s belt from the loops of his pants. Kylo tackles the clasp of Poe’s pants with more finesse, finally tugging his pants down past his hips, as efficiently as he’d undressed himself. The whole time, Kylo doesn’t look away, burning holes through Poe with his eyes.

"That's a nice cock you've got there." Hux says, startling Poe away from Kylo’s hard glare. He’s moved up behind Kylo, his fingers slipping back into Kylo’s thick black hair, almost possessive. "Kylo, tell him what you think of his cock."

That, of all things, breaks Kylo's hawkish gaze. His eyes shift up over Poe’s shoulder, unfocused, as if he hadn't heard Hux at all. The only sign that he had is the slow curl of his lip, the slightest clenching in his jaw.

"Not great with words, this one," Hux laughs. The hand carding through Kylo's hair suddenly tightens into a fist, yanking Kylo's head up, exposing the long line of his throat to Poe. "But his mouth's made for better things anyway."

Hux releases his grip on Kylo’s hair and Kylo stumbles forward slightly on his knees, catching himself against Poe’s thighs. His fingers find their grip there, digging slightly into Poe’s skin until he winces.

“Hey, watch it,” Poe snaps, jolting his thigh away from Kylo’s grip. Kylo doesn’t react, but Hux tuts softly from over his shoulder, moving to Poe’s side. He shoves something roughly between Poe’s lips, gagging him. There’s a feeling of rough, dry fabric pushing down against Poe’s tongue, a blank taste, like cotton. Hux secures whatever it is behind his head with a simple knot. Not amount of pushing with his tongue can dislodge it. _Whatever it is_ , Poe thinks, _at least it’s clean_.

“Much better.”

Kylo gets to work quickly, unphased by Poe’s mostly soft cock, spreading a litany of surprisingly tender kisses across the inside of his thighs. The heat of Kylo’s breath, the little looks of resentment Kylo shoots up at him every once in awhile, the way his muscles flex like he’s holding back do more to get Poe hard than any of Kylo’s deliberate ministrations.

“Doesn’t he look so good on his knees?” Hux purrs. Poe tries not to give him a reaction, but when he looks down at Kylo, every inch the submissive, he feels his face heating up. Hux laughs.

“Imagine how good it’s gonna feel when your cock’s finally in his mouth.” Hux says. “Won’t have to imagine for long, I guess.”

As if on cue, Kylo leans up, takes the entire length of Poe’s cock to the root in one practiced motion. Poe gasps at first, shocked, but it becomes a long, low groan, his hips stuttering up, pressing deep into Kylo’s mouth. Kylo takes it without complaint before slipping back up until just the tip is in his mouth, his dark eyes watching Poe carefully from behind a curtain of black hair.

The first thing Poe notices - as soon as he’s gathered himself enough to notice anything except the hot inside of Kylo’s mouth - is that Kylo is incredibly sloppy. A mixture of spit and precum gathers at the corners of his mouth, slipping down the exposed length of Poe’s cock or dripping down Kylo’s chin. Kylo doesn’t seem to mind or notice. But Poe notices. He’s mesmerized by the pink of Kylo’s lips stretched around his cock, the flutter of his tongue against the shaft, the way he seems to kiss the tip of Poe’s cock on the upstroke, his lips pressed together tight as he tongues the head.

"He's good, right?" Hux smiles, less like a grin and more like a wolf flashing its fangs. His fingers find their way back to Kylo's hair, brushing them lovingly away from his pale face. "I'd know, I trained him myself."

He kneels beside Kylo, his free hand running along Kylo’s lips, gathering the wetness there.

“You’re a beautiful cock slut, aren’t you?” Hux purrs, trailing his wet finger across Kylo’s cheek, leaving a wet streak in its wake. Kylo’s eyes blink shut at the contact, his cheeks burning bright red.

“Doesn’t his mouth feel amazing?” Hux asks, eyes flicking darkly to Poe. Poe doesn’t respond, can’t respond between the haggard breaths he takes around the gag.

There’s the sound of clothes shifting as Hux gets his own dick out, still petting Kylo’s hair with one hand.

“Look how hard you made me,” He whispers into Kylo’s ear. Poe feels the shudder run through Kylo’s body, his fingers trembling against Poe’s thigh. Kylo won’t look at Hux, which only seems to goad him on further, that same dangerous smile spreading across his face.

“If you won’t look at me, I want you at least to keep your eyes on our friend here.” Hux hums, drawing Kylo’s hair back from his face. His large, dark eyes blink up at Poe with that same vague resentment, as if Poe were the one who’d tied him to a chair and sucked his cock down without warning. 

Hux presses his fingers against Kylo’s lips, tapping on them almost impatiently. Kylo flushes again, his eyes still riveted on Poe even as he obediently opens his mouth further, taking Hux's finger in alongside Poe’s cock. Poe groans at the sight, watches Hux tug at the corner of Kylo’s already stretched lips, feels Kylo’s tongue slipping wetly against it.

“Good boy,” Hux pants, fitting another finger in beside the first. Kylo closes his eyes and whines and Poe feels his dick throb at that sight, that sound, another pulse of precum coating Kylo’s tongue and Hux’s fingers. That makes Kylo’s eyes blink back open, his focus intent again, and Poe realizes dimly that both of them are watching him with twin knowing stares.

Hux slips his fingers out of Kylo’s mouth, his hand disappearing from Poe’s sight. But when Kylo gives a muffled gasp around Poe’s cock he has a vague idea of where Hux’s fingers have gone. Poe’s eyes trace the long line of Kylo’s spine, the curve of his ass down to where Hux’s hand rests, just beyond Poe’s line of sight.

“That’s so rude of me,” Hux huffs, watching Poe with mild amusement, “I guess you want to see where the action is, hmm?”

At this point, Poe has lost interest in appearing detached and uninterested, groaning against his gag - _yes, yes, yes._ Hux flashes another wicked smile and slips his free hand back into Kylo’s hair. He wrenches Kylo up, Poe’s cock slipping wet out from between Kylo’s lips. Poe grunts, can’t look away from the mess of Kylo’s mouth, wrecked, fucked red and sloppy. But Hux pulls Kylo away, guiding him down onto all fours with his ass up, where Poe can see everything. He catches the look on Kylo’s face before Hux guides his head down - lost, beyond embarrassment. But from this angle Poe can see how hard is dick is, too, pink and dripping.

Without wasting any time, Hux presses his fingers back against Kylo’s hole. He shivers as Hux traces the rim, teasing at the muscle with slow, meticulous movements. Kylo hitches his hips back at the touch, then grunts, forces himself into stillness, his head hanging down, resting against the cold floor. He doesn’t want to seem too keen, even now, Poe thinks, even when he’s spread out in front of the two of them, even after he’d taken Poe’s cock so eagerly into his mouth.

Hux reaches into his pants pocket with his free hand, pulling out a bottle of lube. Poe pauses at that, his eyebrows quirking upwards. Hux catches the look and smiles with half his mouth as he pops open the cap with his thumb and coats his fingers thoroughly.

Hux slips a finger in, slow, teasing, his free hand touching his own cock almost absentmindedly. Another finger follows close behind and Poe sees the way it makes Kylo flinch. Hux shushes him, doesn’t stop pumping his fingers in and out, in and out, twisting Kylo open with easy confidence. Kylo shivers and Poe watches the muscles in his back tense and uncoil, his thighs flexing to stay still.

“Such a good boy, you’re doing so good,” Hux murmurs.

Hux adds a third finger then a fourth at the same leisurely speed. He twists his fingers, angling them, pressing in with particular determination and Kylo is trembling. It starts in his legs, a tiny shiver, but soon his whole body is shuddering, his hips hitching back desperately against Hux’s fingers. Poe can see Kylo’s dick throbbing between his legs, a thick string of precum trailing from the tip of his cock.

Poe realizes with dawning horror that his own cock hasn’t flagged the entire time, still drooling precum against his thigh, twitching at every plunge of Hux’s fingers into Kylo’s hole. He hitches his hips up at the realization, desperate for contact, any contact. Hux sees him straining, pauses his fingers, that fucking smile on his face.

“Alright, enough,” Hux says, removing his fingers with a wet sound. Kylo mewls and the word repeats over and over in Poe's head - _mewls, mewls, like a fucking cat._ Then Hux is making his way between Kylo’s legs, shifting his knees apart with his own. Without a word, Hux takes his cock in one hand and presses the head against Kylo’s slick hole. Poe can’t stop the gasp that escapes his gag as Hux presses his whole cock in with one long push. Kylo groans until Hux is all the way in, his balls pressed firm against Kylo’s ass. Hux holds it there until Kylo is panting, whining and grunting in turns.

Poe feels his hips flexing sympathetically, wishes it were his dick in there, wishes it were him, please, he’d fuck him so good, he wouldn’t be able to hold back like Hux. And Hux sees him, laughs.

“Feels just as good as it looks,” He drawls, his voice deep, almost a growl. He pulls out til it’s just the tip of his cock in Kylo, the head just pulling at the rim, before slamming back to the hilt in one smooth motion. Kylo throws his head back and screams so loud Poe feels his heartbeat jump even higher. He wonders if anyone will hear, if anyone will care. It’s clear enough that neither Kylo nor Hux give a single fuck.

“A scream is a scream,” Hux says almost in answer, not letting up from the brutal pace he’s set on Kylo’s ass. “They probably think it’s you getting the fucking of your life,” Hux says to Poe, throwing him a feral grin before snagging another bunch of Kylo’s hair, yanking him up onto his knees without a single pause. He keeps fucking up into him, one hand buried in Kylo’s hair, the other snaking around to touch his cock.

“Please, please, please,” Kylo whimpers, barely-audible, his hips trembling as if he were holding himself from thrusting, restrained by some unseen order. Hux’s hand hovers at Kylo’s hip but instead of touching him, he stills, pulls his cock out. Kylo keens, clearly frustrated, his hands clenched into fists against his own thighs.

“Why don’t you do something more productive with your mouth than talk, huh?” Hux growls. Kylo grits his teeth between panting breaths, too exhausted, too fucked out, too well-trained to argue. “We’ve been neglecting our guest and I’m tired of hearing you whine.”

The look Kylo turns on Poe is murderous but all the same he slips back down on all fours and crawls between Poe’s legs, his mouth immediately falling over Poe’s leaking cock. Poe sobs through the gag, finally relieved, his hips pumping up into Kylo’s eager mouth as much as his restraints will allow. Hux shoots Poe a smirk over Kylo’s head, slipping himself back into Kylo.

Poe wails at that, the sight of Hux’s hips thrusting so smooth, the way it shifts Kylo's whole body forward, pressing him further down onto Poe’s cock. And Hux himself, fuck, the way he grips Kylo’s hips like he’s a piece of meat, like he’s a doll to be moved at will. It’s all too much, too much.

"Wish you could feel him here, too," Hux pants, punctuating 'here' with a particularly sharp thrust that pushes Kylo too far down on Poe's cock. Kylo gags and Poe gives another ragged cry into the cloth, his eyes squeezing shut with the sudden pressure of Kylo's throat closing around the head. Kylo immediately pulls back, Poe's dick slipping free.

In a sudden rage, Hux growls and grabs another handful of Kylo’s hair, pushing his face back down against Poe’s thigh and holding him there as Hux fucks into him with sharp, vicious thrusts. Poe’s cock falls against Kylo’s face, a mix of precum and spit leaking onto his cheek.

“Say sorry,” Hux pants between thrusts, his fingers tightening in Kylo’s hair. Kylo flinches, squirms as if he's about to fight back, but Hux's grip is steel.  He relaxes, his body going slack under Hux's grasp.

“...Sorry,” Kylo whispers, his voice small and broken and rough, fucked-out. Poe groans again, nodding, lifting his hips emphatically. But Hux doesn’t loosen his grip, instead leaning over Kylo’s back to whisper directly into his ear, his eyes trained on Poe as he speaks.

“How about a better apology? You wanna let this traitor fuck your ass, too?” Hux hisses, pulling Kylo’s hair back. The humiliation of the question itself seems like a final breaking point.

“N-no, no, yes, please!” Kylo stammers, pressing his face into Poe’s thigh as if he could bury himself there. He isn’t making any sense and yet Poe knows innately what Kylo is feeling - he’s feeling it himself. His cock throbs again against Kylo’s cheek.

“Fuck,” Kylo hisses, finally, turning his head to kiss at Poe’s cock, “fuck me, please, please…” Immediately, Hux pulls out and gets to his feet, yanking Kylo up with him by the hair. He stumbles to his feet and Hux throws him against Poe, again. Kylo staggers forward, his legs splaying to either side as he falls straddling Poe, his cock slapping against Poe’s stomach.

Poe can feel Kylo’s whole body this close, the way he’s trembling like a fucking leaf with the exhaustion of it all, with need, and Poe would be lying if he said he didn’t notice the proximity of his cock to Kylo’s ass.

“Put it in,” Hux orders, clearly angling towards off-handed, but Poe can see the way he’s staring, hawkish, at the parting of Kylo’s cheeks. Kylo glances down at Poe with that same intense, overwhelming eye contact as he grasps Poe’s cock in a suddenly confident hand. Anticipation sends little shivers through Poe as Kylo lifts himself on shaky legs, settling down slowly on Poe’s dick until he’s fully seated. He rests there for a second, his eyes slipping closed.

“Don’t just sit there, fuck him,” Hux barks, and Poe doesn’t know if he’s talking to him or Kylo but he moves what little fraction he can and Kylo takes over the rest, rocking up against Poe, smearing his own precum across Poe’s stomach where his shirt has ridden up.

Kylo’s ass is tight but sloppy from Hux's preparation. And Kylo’s mouth is there, hovering against Poe’s neck, his breath coming in harsh gasps. This close, it feels as though all of Poe’s senses have been perfectly tuned to Kylo’s frequency - everything else falling away. There is only the sharp, salty smell of Kylo’s sweat filling Poe’s nose, the slick sheen of it covering Kylo’s body, slipping against Poe wherever their skin touches and, fuck, it feels as though every inch of skin Kylo _has_ is touching Poe.

“Look him in the eyes, how many times do I have to say?” Hux snaps, and Poe jerks, suddenly remembering that he and Kylo aren’t alone. Kylo raises his head slow, like he’s half-asleep, like he's underwater, his unfocused eyes finding Poe’s. His black hair is slick with sweat, matted against his forehead, sweat dripping off the tip of his nose. He looks thoroughly fucked out. From behind him, Hux hums his pleasure.

Then, Hux’s fingers are back at Kylo’s hole, prodding. Kylo shifts, but Hux is insistent, pressing at the space between Poe’s cock and the rim of Kylo’s hole. He manages to fit a single finger in next to Poe’s cock. Kylo whines, hitching his hips up as if to escape, but Hux only fits another finger in. Poe can feel Kylo tensing, feel his pace slowing. At the third finger, Kylo stops, out of breath, turning feebly to look at Hux.

“Hux…what…” Kylo gasps.

“Shut up, you’re gonna like it.” Hux mutters. Kylo turns back and drops his forehead against Poe’s, breathing harder than ever. Poe tries to make a questioning sound between desperate gasps of air, tries to assure himself of the idea that what he thinks might be happening is not happening. Because there’s no way. There’s no fucking way. There’s no way Kylo could-

But Hux’s fingers are gone and then there it is - the blunt pressure of Hux’s cock pushing up next to Poe’s and the feeling is too much. Kylo keens and flinches away, stilled only by Hux’s firm hand on his shoulder, the other still on his cock, pushing in unrelentingly. Eventually, what feels like a century later, Hux is all the way in, his cock pressed flush against Poe’s. Poe squeezes his eyes shut tight, tries not to come immediately from the pressure, from the way Kylo is shivering uncontrollably above him, breath coming in tiny, quick pants.

“You’re such a good slut, so perfect,” Hux whispers, “taking both of our cocks so good.” Kylo keens, relaxes fractionally. Hux pushes in and out in long, slow thrusts that drive Poe crazy, but soon - _too soon,_ Poe thinks - he’s fucking in like there isn’t a whole other cock crowding Kylo’s hole. The friction of it, the hot, tight grasp of Kylo’s hole is too much. It’s too fucking much. Poe’s rhythm shatters as his hips stutter, pushing up, up, up into the warmth as he comes, thighs working as his cock pulses deep inside Kylo.

Hux doesn’t react except to fuck Kylo even faster, the added slickness of Poe’s come only easing the way. Poe tries to angle his dick out, away from the near-painful slide of Hux’s cock against his own, oversensitive. But Kylo has gone limp, the entirety of his weight heavy against Poe, and there’s nowhere for Poe to go.

“Look how fast you made him come,” Hux pants against Kylo’s ear, his eyes still trained on Poe.

“How good did it feel?” Hux asks him, suddenly speaking as if Kylo weren’t there at all. “I can still feel your dick twitching inside him.” Poe groans, but Hux doesn’t stop talking, keeps pressing forward into Kylo, so close Poe can feel the heat of his breath.

“Isn’t he fucking lovely?” Hux’s breath is quickening, his thrusts growing more ragged. “Doesn’t it feel like he was made for this?” Poe pants in response, groaning _yeah, yes, yes._

Immediately, Poe feels Kylo shudder, hears him sobbing as if he were in pain as he comes in hot spurts against Poe’s stomach. Poe tears his eyes away from Hux to glance down at where Kylo's cock is, still pulsing come against Poe's abdomen. Poe’s poor dick throbs at the sight, at the thought that what pushed Kylo over the edge was the way Hux was talking about him, praising him.

Hux doesn’t last long afterward, especially with the way Kylo’s hole clenches as he comes. He gives one more thrust before wedging himself in as far as he can go. Hux comes in near-silence, which Poe could have anticipated. What he doesn’t anticipate is the way Hux stays there, pressed against Kylo’s back until his cock is soft. When he finally pulls out, Poe breathes a sigh of relief and manages to maneuver his own cock out as well.

As Hux steps away, Poe notices for the first time that Hux is the only one still fully dressed. He buttons his black slacks up with one hand, bending to gather armfuls of Kylo’s discarded clothes with the other. Kylo lifts himself away from Poe with firm arms but when he steps back onto his own feet, he wobbles slightly, still weak. Hux doesn’t offer any assistance, only hands Kylo his clothes wordlessly, waiting for him to dress.

“Did you get the information you needed?” Hux asks Kylo, suddenly all business. Kylo doesn’t look up from pulling his pants on, his face tense, almost pained.

“You know I didn’t.” Kylo bites, pulling his shirt roughly over his head. He throws his black robe on and gathers the rest of the clothes in his arms, fuming. His face is still flushed, his hair damp, there’s no way he looks anything but freshly fucked. And he knows it. He fits his mask back over his face and turns to storm out the doors without another word.

“Oh well,” Hux says, that dangerous smile still lingering at the corners of his lips. “Guess we’ll have to try again tomorrow.”


End file.
